A marriage of Control and Acceptance?
by Emereld Malfoy
Summary: When Ginny Weasley is bound to Draco Malfoy under a new marriage law, she thinks her life is doomed to misery. Will Draco tame the fire that is Ginevra? Or will Ginny fight for freedom and win love?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley had never been happier. She had graduated from Hogwarts a year ago, immediately being offered a position on the Holyhead Harpies. After the war, Harry had lightened up and their relationship progressed, much to everyone's delight. With the job and boyfriend of her dreams, it seemed that nothing could spoil the perfection. It was then that the letter arrived.

"Good morning, Gin." Harry said as he got up and kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry I left you sleeping but you just looked so peaceful!"

Ginny smiled through a large yawn "That's okay, Harry, I was exhausted from training yesterday and I don't have to be in training till midday today."

Just as she was pouring herself some coffee, a tawny owl swooped through the kitchen window of their apartment. As soon as Harry had untied the parchment from its leg, the bird hooted and flew back out of the apartment.

"Two letters from the ministry, Gin! One for me and one for you."

"Well hurry up and let's see what this is about Harry, you know I have no patience for suspense!"

Ginny broke the seal and began reading: her eyes widening further with each sentence and expletives uttering from her mouth at certain points.

Miss Ginevra Weasley

Due to the declining magical population as a result of the war, the Ministry is being forced to take drastic and unavoidably unpopular moves to maintain our society. All witches between the ages of seventeen and forty and wizards between the ages of seventeen and sixty will have to marry within one month of the receipt of this letter. Matches have already been made for each individual and we are happy to announce that your future husband is:

DRACO MALFOY

Consummation must occur within twenty-four hours of the wedding and a child must be produced within a year. After the birth of your first born, you must have at least four more children in the next fifteen years.

Yours regretfully

Miranda Pippins

Department of Weddings

Ministry of Magic

"This has got to be some twisted joke!" Harry spluttered, flabbergasted.

"I see you got one too." After the initial expletives she was too shocked to explode, unusually so for her.

"Gin what are we going to do? I love you and I want to marry you, not this…this…"

"Oh Harry… I… I don't know… all I know is that I love you too, no matter what happens!" She cried, her voice getting stronger as she spoke. "Surely you can get this law overturned? Or at least make it so we can get married! You defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake! Does that mean NOTHING to them anymore?"

"I hope so Gin, because I am not marrying Pansy Parkinson! How could I ever have a happy life with her? Even if miraculously she turns out not to be the Slytherin bitch she seems, she is still not you!"

"Pansy Parkinson? Well the Ministry seems bent on making our lives hell then! My "future husband" is none other than Draco Malfoy: the slimy Slytherin Prince himself!"

"You are NOT marrying that bastard, even if I have to bring the ministry down myself! I am not having you abused and paraded about like some possession!"

Twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny were to be found walking towards the Minister for Magic's office. Harry pushed open the door without knocking and started shouting directly at the Minister.

"What the hell is this about, Kingsley? A marriage law! Were we not fighting for freedom? Or were you simply fighting for power yourself?"

"N… nice to er see you Harry, will you please sit down so I can e…explain?"

"No I will NOT sit down! There is no explanation you could possibly give that can excuse your actions!"

"The magical world is dying out Harry! So many people died in the war, too many. If we hadn't done something, there would be no wizards and witches left in the not too distant future!"

"Perhaps a marriage law is needed then, but why can people not choose who they marry?"

"It's too late for this Potter!" A silky voice drawled from behind Ginny. "There was a binding spell on the letters, as soon as people read the name of their betrothed, it was activated. Everyone must marry in a month… or die!"

"What he says is true, I'm afraid!" The Minister interjected softly. "Mr Malfoy had already been voicing his objections when you stormed in."

"I don't care, I am not marrying Malfoy!" Ginny cried defiantly.

"Well then do me a favour and kill yourself before the month is up! I am not going to die because you are too childish to accept that you cannot have your way." Draco responded, scathingly.

"Don't be such an idiot Malfoy! I am not going to kill myself." Ginny acidly retorted.

"Well then pet, it seems you have reached an impasse?"

"Gin, darling, you can't die! I know this isn't going to be pleasant, but we must make the best of it. There really is no other way; we will have to marry other people. I will always love you, please remember that. And know that if he ever hurts you too much, you have me and Hermione and all your brothers to turn to." Harry told her, while holding both her hands in his.

Her brown eyes glistened with tears as she listened to him and when he finished he brushed a strand of fiery red hair away from her milky white face.

"I know Harry, I was just delaying the realization in my mind. Thank you for a wonderful year and know that I will always love you too."

"How touching!" Mocked the ex-Slytherin. "Now if you excuse me I have business to attend to. Ginevra, pet, I will be expecting you packed and at the manor by tomorrow morning at ten o clock. There will be a lot to prepare before the wedding in say… two weeks? Yes. Also I'm sure my mother will love to meet you as soon as possible."

"Now look here! You are not going to order me about. I will be coming to the manor when I choose thank you very much!"

"Well then will you please come to the manor at ten o clock tomorrow morning?"

"There you go, all you needed to do was ask nicely!" Ginny responded smugly.

"Of course pet! How insensitive of me. Well, until tomorrow then Ginevra!" Kissing her hand he moved to leave and then stopped, turned and inclined his head first at the minister and then at Harry. "Good day, Minister, Potter!"

Astonished silence was left in his wake as the door shut behind him.

"That was a quick alteration; I wonder what he's up to?" Ginny mused bitterly.

With no further goodbyes needed, they simply spent their last day together like it was their last on Earth.

Nine-fifty the next morning, Ginny had everything packed and was sitting on the sofa in Harry's arms. They shared one last passionate kiss and without a last word she picked up her two suitcases and Apparated out of the room. One chapter of her life had ended; another most likely miserable was just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny found herself in the middle of a beautiful forest; the trees themselves seemed to ooze ancient and powerful magic. She stared for a minute, unable to move from the sheer wonder of it. Her momentary anger at not being able to Apparate nearer the house completely disappeared. After the shock of such a deep rooted magic, her mystical senses picked up something deeper. Intense evil infused into the very essence of the forest. It was slowly killing the beauty from the inside out. Suddenly she felt cold and had to get out as quickly as possible. With as much speed as she could dignifiedly use: Ginny walked down the path towards, or so she hoped, the main house. After only a couple of minutes, the trees were becoming sparser and very soon she found herself in a clearing. There across a large, neatly kept lawn, stood the most magnificent house she had ever set eyes upon. Getting to the house, or should I say mansion, Ginny knocked using the ornate brass knocker, set in the large Maple wooden door. With a loud creak, the door opened of its own accord. Bracing herself, she stepped into her new home.

A house elf greeted her in the entrance hall and led her through many dark corridors and up grand staircases. Eventually they stopped outside a dark mahogany door.

"This will be your room until the wedding miss" The house elf squeaked.

**UNTIL THE WEDDING…OH GODS I AM GOING TO HAVE TO SLEEP WITH MALFOY! **Ginny thought to herself.

As she looked around the room, she had to admit it was a beautiful and comfortable looking bed chamber.

"Mistress Malfoy asked you be taken to the private drawing room once you are ready miss"

"I am as ready as I ever will be, lead the way" Ginny resigned herself to be polite.

"Here you are miss, you will find mistress just through this door" The house elf bowed and left leaving her next to the drawing room door.

**YOU ARE A WEASLEY PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, **Ginny told herself as she opened the door with trepidation.

The room looked more comfortable than the rest of the house and Ginny's eyes fell on the woman sitting in a periwinkle blue arm chair. She was beautiful, her blond hair shining and her black dress standing out against her pale skin. Narcissa Malfoy was so transfixed in her embroidery that she had not noticed Ginny come in.

"You wanted to err see me Mrs Malfoy?" Ginny asked in her meekest, most polite voice.

**WELL I MIGHT AS WELL GET ONE OF THESE CRETINS ON MY SIDE IF IM GOING TO HAVE A HALF DECENT LIFE, **she thought to herself as she mentally cringed at her tone.

"Ah Ginevra, It is a pleasure to meet you. Turn around slowly now… yes you are gorgeous, I will have so much fun dressing you like a proper lady!"

"Actually it's Ginny Mrs Malfoy"

"Well then it is Narcissa, Ginny"

**WHY IS SHE BEING SO NICE TO ME, SHE IS A DEATH EATER AND I AM A BLOOD TRAITOR. **

"Draco will be home just before dinner, for now I think we should go shopping to surprise him when he gets home. You will look like a true Malfoy bride when he sees you next."

**GREAT I AM GOING TO DRESSED UP LIKE A DOLL AND PARADED ABOUT AS A TROPHY FOR THAT FERRET**


End file.
